


An Earl's Duty

by Nekochi



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekochi/pseuds/Nekochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duty was why he’d traveled through the seven kingdoms. Duty was why he had come to the Summit to find his bride. Duty was what he was ready to give up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Earl's Duty

_“Do you ever think about duty?”_  It was well past midnight and for the first time in recent memory, Emmett found himself unable to sleep. If there was any word that defined Arland, it was duty. Duty was why he’d traveled through the seven kingdoms. Duty was why he had come to the Summit to find his bride. Duty was what he was ready to give up.

He remembered their time together as children. Colette had been terribly shy. The first time they met she had hidden behind her older sister’s skirts and just barely peeked out at him, a glimpse of blue eyes hidden by golden curls. 

“Lottie dear, introduce yourself.”

A gentle push and a small girl appeared before him, all lace and silk and sweetness. There was a tremble in her voice, but her curtsey and introduction were perfect. “I am Princess Colette of Arland; I am very pleased to meet you, Lord Emmett.”

“I’m very glad to meet you, Princess.” His smile was rewarded with a smile of her own that spread across her face like warm sunshine.

After that, she had followed him like a shadow. No one had cried harder when it had been decided he would leave to visit the other countries. She had made him promise they would see one another again before she would give him a tearful smile.  
  
There had been no tears today, but there had been the same sort of sadness in her smile. It was a sorrow that threatened to break his heart.

When had it happened, he wondered. The first night, his greeting had been that of a friend. He was glad to see her again, but it was the same joy he might have felt being reintroduced to any old acquaintance. Things were different now. Because he loved her. Because when he had seen her face today, he had wanted to wrap her in his arms and protect her. He had wanted to brush her curls from her face and kiss her. He had wanted to hold her small, precious hand until it stopped shaking. And he wanted her to laugh. To see her smile.

He ran a hand across his face where he could feel his cheeks warming into a blush. The thoughts he had about her were no longer the thoughts a brother might have about his adorable little sister. And he wanted to tell her that. He wanted to see if she felt the same way. He wanted to throw away all of the training his father had given him and make the most politically disastrous marriage possible in the name of love. He didn’t just want to. Even as he thought about it, he knew with certainty that if she let him, he would. He would discard all his duties to Arland and make her happiness his new duty. He allowed himself a wry smile. All the years abroad, all his father’s training had done no good. He was probably a terrible Arlander and a worse son, but as he closed his eyes for good that night, he had no doubts.


End file.
